Stop and Stare
by AUOH
Summary: There's a new girl in Forks. She's said to have a bad reputation. But the Cullen's are acting strange and Bella doesn't know why. The catch? Read to find out. Set after Twilight, before New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Hey guys,  
I hope you like this,  
Reviews please, even if you hate it, please.  
R&R.  


I guess you could say that when I arrived at school on a simple Tuesday morning, I was surprised to see the school- yes the tiny one in Forks, was in and odd, extreme hype. As I entered, I saw Jessica standing next to the doors with Mike, fingers intertwined and when she saw me, her face brightened, not good. I wasn't given time to ask questions, she just began to speak at raped speed.

"Move over Isabella Swan," I frowned at her, curiously. I also reluctantly decided not to scold at her for the use of my full name. I guess she understood that I had no idea what she was talking about because she continued, "Hello Barkley Sanders!"

Move over Isabella Swan, Hello Barkley Sanders? What did that mean? Was there a new kid in school?! Maybe. Girl? Guy? Perhaps I wasn't even assuming the right scenario.

Mike had rolled his eyes, un-doing their fingers and wrapping a secure arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, Bella, we woun't leave you just to befriend her," he said sternly.

I frowned again, still unsure on what was going on, "Who?" I asked cautiously, it was Barkley of course, but I still wanted confirmation, "Who's Barkley Anders?"

Jessica seemed extatic that I had asked that question, "It's Sanders," she corrected me quickly, before continuing to answer the question, "She's the new girl and she's got people talking."

"About what?" I asked a bit too quickly. Jessica and Mike both stared at me, probably wondering if I was jealous that somebody was taking my place and getting more attention than I ever did. That wasn't my feelings, I was actually quite content that somebody was going to be in the spotlight now, somebody other than me.

Jessica shrugged, "Haven't seen her, no idea," but she glanced around like Barkley would appear on command, "I haven't heard comments about her physically, but apparantly- she's trouble," she winked ato me like there was some hidden, personal joke, that I should no about.

Trouble like... Drugs? Selling Drugs? Or maybe, if Fork's wouldn't have a heart attack, selling her body! Oh god, I could only imagine parents figuring out that their child is sitting next to a prostitute in math. I could only imagine the lectures that i'd be getting from Charlie.

The bell ran. All of the chaos from this morning made me forget that Edward had made hunting plans with Carlisle and Esme. Lunch came quickly and as I sat at my usual lunch table- I saw Alice, frowning, I glanced over at her, The Cullens. I had agreed to spend less time publicly, even though most of Forks knew that I was dating Edward, it was for the very best.

But my frown sank even deeper when I saw her sit with the rest of the Cullens. All were there, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, all of them... all except Edward. I tried to distract myself but then I saw it.. or them. Alice was staring, jaw dropped, in a certain direction. For the first time in my life, I saw the Cullens all staring the same way.

My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself following their eyes. There stood a girl, she was blonde, she had pale, thought not as pale as the Cullens, skin. Her eyes were a misty green, but look as if they were going to change brown any second. This must be Barkley.

Barkley had a pair of black, thick, rimmed glasses on the edge of her nose. She was wearing very normal clothes and was nervously clutching her books. **She **was supposed to be trouble? But still, as my thoughts trailed back to the Cullens, I wondered why they were so gobsmacked. She wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I glanced back at their table, but to my surprise, they were gone. The only thing left was four full lunch trays.

I tried my hardest not to worry much about it. In biology, I found myself staring at the empty seat beside me, would he find her as shocking as his family did? I couldn't begin to think about Edward possibly falling for Barkley. Maybe he simply had a thing for new girls? I knew that wasn't true, but my heart ached abit anyways.

His family didn't act like that when they saw me.

Jealousy?

A bit.


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

Chapter Two.

I was a bit confused going home that afternoon. I tried to complete my homework without getting side-tracked, but failed, now I have un-finished english, bio and math homework. The joy that would be tomorrow. I sighed, climbing in my bed and shutting my eyes.. trying to fall asleep. In my imagination, I heard the window open, like Edward was here. I sighed lovingly, maybe I was further in unconsiousness than I thought.

Then, I smelt him, his beautiful scent overwhelming my nose. I cuddled into the blankets, enjoying where my dreams were taking me. It actually began to feel like he was crawling into bed with me and snaking his arm around my shoulders. That's when I felt his hand and my eyes shot open, "Edward!" I whispered loudly.

His topaz eyes were wider than even, he stiffened and took a long breath, than with his husky voice he replied, "Yes, love, I'm here," he continued to pull me in closer to him, pressing his lips to my forehead. I felt my self slipping further again, the sound of his voice lulling me to sleep, but I forced my eyes to stay open, "Sleep, Bella," he whispered, gently stroking my face with his hand.

"No," I replied, my voice feeling very un-appealing, being spoken directly after his velvet one, "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow, what happened?"

He rolled his eyes at the fear that was bearing from my voice, "Bella, honestly," he muttered, shaking his head and yanking his hand away from my face, "Must you always be so negative?" he asked me seriously.

I frowned, but didn't reply, I found an un-settling feeling in the pit of my stomache. Plus, If I spoke, it'd probably sound jibberish and aweful because of the lack of sleep I had just got.

He didn't reply immediatly, but when he sensed that I wasn't going to be answering, he frowned, "Nothing happened," he answered my question, "Nothing negative. I just missed you, is that such a hard thing to believe?" he asked me.

I merely nodded, which made him smile, so.. instinctivly, I smiled.

"You're beautiful," I whispered under my breath, tracing his jaw line with my fingers and watching his eyes slide shut, "What could you possibly want with me?" I asked quietly, my fingers still grazing his gorgeous bone structure.

He scoffed, "You're more beautiful than anybody i've ever laid eyes on."

I rolled my eyes, yet the butterflies flew around in my stomache, "That's a lie," I muttered bitterly, refusing to believe the words he had spoken.

His eyes flew open, even though my hands were still on his cold face, he glared, "Would I ever lie to you, Bella?"

I shook my head, "But-."

He pressed his chilly finger to my lips, silencing me, "Sh, end of discussion," he whispered. But his face went still and his grasp around my tightened, making me unsure of his response.

I sat in slience, waiting for him to tell me what was up, I assumed he was hearing somebody's thoughts. It took a few minutes, but finally, he looked at me. His beaming eyes cold and dark. I frowned, arching away from him, he actually looked _frightening._ He looked as if he was going to start screaming in my face, which I knew wouldn't happen, it just startled me.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead with his free palm, he looked away, "Don't be afraid, Bella, I won't hurt you," he gritted his teeth, feeling like a bastard for making me fear him.

I gently touched his forearm, "I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me," I said in barely a whisper, "I'd never be."

My reassurance didn't make him feel any better, for he didn't look me in the eyes, "You look scared, you don't have to lie to me Bella, I understand."

"I'm scared that you're angry with me," I defended myself quickly.

He finally turned to make eye contact and I nearly melted, "What?" he asked.

I nodded, "I thought you were hearing something Charlie was thinking and you didn't like it- I'm not scared of you Edward," I repeated shamelessly, gripping onto him like he was going to leave, which is what I was thinking.

He smiled a little, "Okay," he sighed, "Go to sleep now," he told me, brushing the bangs out of my eyes and leaning down to kiss each of my eyelids, "You're starting to look like a Cullen," he snickered.

I scoffed, curling up into him, "I wish."

He laughed quietly.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella

Chapter three.  
The next morning, when I woke up, Edward wasn't there. He wasn't one to leave before I rose. I frowned, but decided to let my mind convince me that he had to leave, because he wouldn't have chosen too. My sub-consious mind let me dress myself and apply the little make-up that I wore. Trust me, it didn't make me beautiful, like it should.

Before I went out to my truck, after saying goodbye to Charlie, I looked out the window- hoping. The scene that I saw made me smile more than ever. The volvo was in the driveway and I could see _him _staring up at me. My legs were over joyed, they sprinted down the stairs. Charlie had left, so I could leave quicker. I locked the door before jogging to the volvo, opening the door and seeing Edward.

"Good morning," I smiled cheesily at him.

His gaze stayed straight ahead, his eyes locked on my house, "Morning'," he muttered, before turning the vehicle's gear into reverse.

I frowned, wondering why he was acting like this, but didn't say anything. If I knew anything, I knew not to try and con Edward into telling me something, no matter how difficult it was. I just watched him as he drove, staring straight ahead, driving quicker than anybody in this small town. Finally, we pulled up into the parking lot, and I wanted to stomp into the school and leave him alone.

But I didn't.

Why?

Because he locked the doors.

"Edward!" I hissed, glaring at him.

His eyes were still staring straight ahead, "Wait, okay Bella, just let me gather my thoughts," he concluded.

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing, I wanted to get away from him right now. Just for a bit.

I cleared my throat, "Edward," I said sternly, gripping the door handle tightly, "Let me out."

"No."

My eyes turned into slits, I couldn't believe him, "What do you mean, No?" I spat, letting go of the handle and folding my arms across my chest, "I have the right to leave a vehicle when I want to, Edward, " I told him bitterly, "This is basically kidnapping me, I don't like it and I don't like the way that you're acting."

There was a growl from Edward's throat. But it wasn't a 'battle' growl. It was a growl that meant he was growing frusterated with my opinions and my accusations. None-the-less, it definatly made me stop talked, for a few minutes anyways.

"Bella," He turned to me, keeping his hands at his sides, "You have to stay away from me."

I scoffed, "No problem," I fought back.

He closed his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "No, Bella, for good," he declared.

My voice was caught in my throat. I felt my body shutting down, freezing in the moment, not sure how to take the news. I couldn't decide wether to cry, attempt to leave again, or stay. My mind was screaming all different things- all of these things to say to him. But my stupid self-consiousness made me choke out a small,

"Why?"

Edward sighed and finally looked me dead in the eyes, "It's for your own good, okay, please?"

His begs weren't working for me. They were just making me angry.

"We've already been through this," I spat, getting defensive. My fists were clenched and i dug them into the interior of the seat, "We've decided that it's my own fault if anything ever happens, Edward, you cannot go back on your word now!" I glared.

Oddly enough, I was pleading with him to stay. After trying my hardest to leave the car, I was now begging to be with him, which he seemed against.

"Bella," He groaned, "It's changed."

I rolled my eyes, "How so?" I asked.

He pressed his forehead to the steering wheel, "It just has," he semi-answered my question, "I can't pretend that you'll be safe, because.. I don't know, so Bella- when you leave this car..," he trailed off, turning his head and gazing into my eyes.. which were coated with tears, "Oh god," he murmerd, shutting his eyes in attempt to block away the fact that I was crying.

I felt my body shake and I felt nautious, "I-I can't just forget," I said bluntly, "Without a reason.. it's.. it's not fair!"

"Bella, it's for your own good," he reminded me sternly, his eyes still shut.

Like that made the situation any better. Like that would make me want to lose him, "I don't care!" I nearly screamed, "Edward, I don't give a shit, okay, I love you!"

"I love you too," he reminded me quietly, "With my whole existance, that's why I must distance you from me.. because I love you."

I heard the automatic doors unlock, but I stayed seated, water pouring from my eyes. I couldn't leave, I was glued to the seat, "I can't," I murmered, "Please don't do this to me," I begged, burying me fists into the seats again, like it would strip me of the pain.

Edward's eyes finally opened, but they were more stern, "Bella," he warned, "I am not risking your life, If you get killed I don't know what i'll do with myself, I don't know what Alice would do.. okay, I'm not having you murdered because of my own selfishness!" his voice was too loud to reply to, instead, I just buried my head in my hands and cried, "I'm sorry..," he whispered.

"No, you're not," I muttered, reaching for the door handle and opening it. I got out swiftly, wiping my eyes and ignoring everyone around me. I caught one last glimpse of his eyes before I slammed the door and stomped into the school, feeling my legs buckle.

I ignored Jessica and Angela, who were standing by the entrance and obviously saw me get out of the car. I just charged past them. I saw a glimpse of Alice's head run into a deserted classroom, clearly, trying to avoid me. But I didn't care. I opened my locker and my bag, throwing everything into my bag. Once all my variables from the locker were securly in the carrier, I slammed it and locked it.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I turned around to see Mike standing next to my locker.

I sighed, "Going home."

He frowned, "Like.. Pheonix?" he asked cautiously, raising a hand and placing it on my locker.

I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes, "No, but that's not a bad idea, Thank you Mike," I smiled weakly, greatful of his assumtions. That gace me a great idea...

"No, you can't just leave Forks, not now," he replied, blocking my path.

I said, throwing my hood over my tangled brown strands of hair, "It's not your decision," I retorted, in a very harsh tone, "It's mine and if I want to- i'll do it."

Mike sighed and moved out of my way, letting me storm past him and straight through the doors, I didn't want to be here. I could feel my throat tighten as I marched down the parking lot, realizing that I had no way of getting home. I started to walk, but I heard a low rumbling and a car pulled over. I glanced beside me and saw a pair of white teeth.

I frowned, I knew that face.

Soon enough the window rolled down and inside of a small, beat up, van, was Jacob Black.

The guy who informed me that Edward was a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4 Jacob

Chapter Four.

"Jake?!" I squealed, glancing at his mezmorizing face.

Why was it that everybody in this little town was so breathtakingly beautiful? Okay, fine, Jake was a part of La Push, but regardless, he was gorgeous. His features made you simply want to stop and stare at him for a few minutes. He was driving Billy's old van, a giant, Jake smile on his face.

"Hey, Bella!" He greeted me, gesturing for me to get into the van.

I glanced back, looking at the high school, I didn't know what to do. I knew that I should go home, or Edward would have me assasinated. Thinking that made me grin, anything Edward didn't want me to do, I was going to do. I swung my now extremely heavy bag over my shoulders and rushed to the passangers side of the van.

When I got in, I glanced at my old friend, he smiled at me.

"You're a life savour," I told him honestly.

He rolled his eyes at my over-dramatic tone. He began to drive, but once we reached the first stop sign, he turned to me giving me a weird smirk, "So, why exactly, is Bella Swan skipping school?"

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it," I murmered.

Honestly, just _thinking _about it made me want to vomit.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and began to drive again. I knew that he wouldn't let it go, he wasn't like that at all, "What is it? Maybe I can help," he suggested, turning the wheel to the right as we made a turn. He was too young to drive in Forks, not in La Push, but I still knew that Charlie wouldn't like this, "After all," he taunted me, "I'm your life savour."

Smiling I shook my head at him, "Edward broke up with me," I told him bluntly.

One of his hands slipped from the wheel. At first I assumed that it was of shock, but it was just to turn the radio down, which made it quiet. I stared forwards, not wanting to make eye contact with Jake, but the sudden silence made me very uncomfortable.

"The Cullen?" he asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Wow," He answered, shaking his head, "You were completely in love with him too."

I cringed and brought my head into my hands, breathing heavily. The reminder didn't help the aching in my chest. I heaved a couple of times, attempting to contain it all. I tuned out Jacob's worried calls to me,

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Bella?!"

I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed my eyes shut, begging myself and my mind to keep me from throwing up all over Jake's van. I could feel it bubbling in my stomache and I could feel the sting in my eyes. Jacob was now shaking me, the car pulled over to the curb. I held my breath, but it didn't help, I began to cry.

Jacob unbuckled his seat belt and moved to my seat, wrapping his big, strong arms around me. He was warm, unlike Edward. I continued to cry, hoping that I could get it all out now and show nothing to Charlie. It took a few, long, minutes for me to settle down. When I did, I gently pushed Jake off, wiping my eyes.

He registered his position in the drivers seat, buckling his belt, "You okay?" he asked, his eyebrows arching together.

I nodded, wiping my face and continuing to grip my sides.

He started up the car, pulling it away from the curb, we were finally on the road again, "I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head and breathing deeply, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay Jake."

Jacob sighed and shook his head.

I couldn't think of anything but Edward. How he left me with no explanation at all, it was nonsense. I had given him everything, everything in me. My mind was spinning out of control, I could feel all of the emotion in my body rumbling around. I was angry. I was sad. I was heartbroken. But I felt a bit of happiness in me.. because I was with Jake.

"Thank you, Jacob," I whispered, looking over at the dark skinned boy who was driving me.

Jacob frowned, glancing over at me, "For what?"

"For rescuing me," I replied, fixing my eyes on the rapidly moving road, "I was going to walk home."

Jacob grinned again, finally, "Oh, well, Not a problem."

I smiled weakly and glanced at his older features. He looked much to old to be a few years younger than I am, "Say, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked, watching his eyes slowly avert to my face, I raised an eyebrow quizickly.

"Why?" he asked simply, "Are you planning to skip school tomorrow, too?"

I nodded.

Jake let out a snort of laughter, "My God, Bella, Charlie's going to kill me."

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully, ignoring his thought about Charlie, though I knew he wouldn't.

If anybody, Charlie would kill Edward, not Jake.

Jacob shrugged, "What was the question?" he was taunting me, instigating for me to ask him again.

"Will you hang out with me tomorrow, Jacob Black?" I asked slowly.

He pretended to think about it for a few minutes and then he sighed, turning to me and smiling, "I'll see if I can fit you in."

"I'll take that as a yes," I repeated, triumphantly looking back at the road, I was sure Edward would love this.  
**  
SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

That night I went to La Push. I didn't bother staying home and dealing with Charlie, so I dropped off my bags, and left. I sat in Jacob's house for a good two hours just talking about everything. From Edward (though it hurt deeply) to his school. It was good to get things off of my chest, even though he didn't really _believe _the tales that his ancestors did. It was good to talk _hypothetically. _

As I sat at the bonfire with him, later that night, I scanned over my surroundings. I was surrounded by people who loved each other. These people thought of each other like family. There was Quil, whom Jacob had introduced me too, he was a good guy. Embry as well, who was really funny. I liked them all, I was growing to think of them more as friends than my a_ctual _friends.

"How are you holding up?" I heard a voice.

I looked up from my un-eaten smore and saw Jacob standing over me, shoving another hot dog down his throat. Letting out a laugh, i replied quickly, "I'm good Jake, better than good.. i'm.. great," he smiled in approval, then sat next to me on the wood log, "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great," he repeated my response, "I'm glad you're here, though."

I nodded, "Me too," then sadly rested my head on his bulky shoulder, "I'm sorry i'm not that much fun, though."

I shook when he laughed, "It's all right, I would be worried if you were being 'fun'."

"Good."

Jacob then let out a low sigh and looked into the flames, "I've got one question though," he asked me quietly.

"Shoot," I told him, thinking that it would be nothing.

He cleared his throat and then looked straight into the flames, "You're not leaving Forks... are you?"

My head shot up and I stared into his dark eyes, "I was.. thinking about it, why?" my sudden interest made him smiled curiously, but I didn't pay attention to that, "Jake, why?" I repeated.

He shrugged, "I'd miss you, you know?" I felt myself smiling, but he quickly corrected himself, " I mean, we're not that close, but.. yeah, you're a good friend, well-."

"I get it... Jake," I cut him off, grinning at his behaviour, "I'll stay in Forks.. for you."

His face lit up and so did mine, "Okay," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 Bella

**Chapter Five.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing!!  
I've got like 40 people on Alerts, but they don't review, I think that's tragically impolite.  
But to those who review, thanks a lot!  
This chapter is dedicated for Angelika, because she reviews basically everything I write!  
Enjoy!**

The next day, I woke up at the usual time for school. While I got ready, I couldn't help but sneak a glance out of my window, just in case. The only thing in my driveway was a red truck. Charlie had gone to work already, so that meant skipping school would be that much easier. I made sure to leave my window open, just in case Edward wanted to visit, for old times sake. That was a long shot, but it was a shot I was willing to take.

The ride to La Push was quiet. I didn't have a stereo like Edward had in his shiny volvo, or even the one that Jacob had, in his old beat-up van. It was quiet, it was torturous, I hated every minute of it. What else could I think about, besides Edward? If I thought about Jacob- it lead back to him and if I thought about school, Edward popped up once more. It was an on-going battle that made me want to cry out in agony.

When I finally arrived, Jacob was waiting for me infront of his house, like he knew I was on my way. My face lit up when I saw his bright eyes, perfect smile and gorgeous skin. He was amazing, I could give him that, but nothing close to Edward. I hurridly got out and walked up to him, embracing him tightly, though he was much larger.

"You have to stop growing, Jake," I told him, gently punching his chest.

He pretended to be hurt, rubbing the spot and giving me a face, "Ow."

I stuck my tongue out and looked around the grounds of La Push, "So- what are we doing today, Mr. Black?" I asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed, "First of all, i'm not your math teacher, drop the 'Mr.'," he said with a sly smile, " Second, i've got something planned.. something that i'm hoping you'll like," that time, he didn't sound so confident.

I raised an eyebrow.

Jacob was quick to silence my thoughs, "No!" he said waving his hands infront of his face, "No, I am not telling you, it's a surprise."

I huffed, defeated. I hated surprised, everybody knew that, that's why Edward never surprised me. Which brought me to the reason of letting it go- Edward never did it. Anything that involved doing something Edward didn't want me to or doing something Edward never did, I was all for it. One hundred and ten percent.

"Bella Swan, do you actually trust me?!" Jacob asked, bewildered.

I nodded, giving him a curious look, as to why that was so hard to believe. Yet, I held my tongue about the subject, quickly looking away. I felt his eyes on me for a long moment and I tried my hardest to keep my eyes away from his. For the thousandth time in my life, I wished I were Edward, just to hear what Jake was thinking.

Then, he inhaled sharply, "Well?" he asked, patting his knees with his long arms, "You ready?"

Once again, I nodded, unsure of how to respond.

Then, he extended his head, and idioticaly, i stared at it. So he shook it dramatically, gesutring me to get over myself and take his hand, which I should've. But I didn't. Oddly enough, I felt like I was betraying Edward. Just holding Jacob's hand and it was as if I had comitted a crime.

Then came the pain.

That excruciating stab in my chest. I shut my eyes, raising my arms to my chest and squeezing, praying it would stop. I could only be so lucky. This time, it was worse, way worse. My breath started to get caught in my throat as I held myself together because Edward wasn't here to do it for me. I felt my knees shaking and my eyes burning with tears. I wasn't sure if I was crying over the agony that he was gone, or the pain that I was feeling now.

Either way..  
it was his fault.

"Oh God, not again," Jacob sighed, reaching forwards and tearing my arms away.

I cried out like it was an open wound, "Bella, you need to stop, it's his loss. You know that," with a tug, he embraced me and I instantly felt the warmth of his skin. But I wished it were cold. I buried my face into his shirt, wondering where I went wrong. But his arms held me in place, "Great, that stupid Cullen ruins our plans, idiot," he said through gritted teeth.

"S-Stop," I pleaded, my voice was being muffled by his shirt, but he heard me.

He let out a sigh and shook his head, "Falling apart and you still stick up for him," Jake glared.

I ignored him and wiped my face, letting myself seperate from his warmth, and staring up at him, "Let's go," I whispered.

He shook his head, "Nah, we'll wait for another day, you're not up for it," with that he turned and opened the driver's seat to my car, ready to help me in. I simply shook my head and stood my ground, "Bella, if you're going to cry about Edward all day, we'll go and do something else.. something more.. productive."

I shook my head again, folding my arms across my chest, then glaring at him, "No- Jacob, I want to do what you want to do.. please?" my pleads were enough to get him to slam the door, walking over to me and firmly resting his hands on my shoulders, "What?" I asked him, staring into his eyes.

"I hate when you do that," he told me.

I frowned, "Do what?"

He sighed and took one hand off to wipe his forehead, "Think about him," he answered me, not bothering to break eye contact, his eyes were staring into mine, "It scares me, you look like you're in pain, like you're nothing without him," I was about to fill him in on how true that statement was, how brutally true it was that I was nothing without Edward, but he cut me off, "But you are, Bella, you're so much more without Edward Cullen."

"You're so sweet," I whispered. That was the only thing I found resonable enough to reply to that. So he dropped his hands, "But Jake- what are we doing?"

He smirked and stepped back, "Well," he said, his eyes creasing in the corners. He walked to my truck and opened the door, getting into the drivers seat, "Get in, Swan, I'm not leaving you in La Push!" he called through the window.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to drive, but regardlessly I got into the passangers seat and stared at him while he started the car, "Jake?" I asked, watching him nod in reply, "Am I going to regret this?"

He laughed and raised both eyebrows, cocking his head a bit, "Probably!"

**SASASASASASASAS  
**

When the truck finally came to a stop, we were in a small, wooded area. I sighed, looking around, wondering what was so great about this. Jacob didn't hesitate to jump out of the truck, waiting for me to follow, which is something Edward wouldn't do. He'd open the door for me... I was liking this already.

He was a few long strides infront of me, while I was basically running to catch up. His long legs were a disadvantage at this point. I was panting as he steadily grazed his way into an empty part of the forest.. where I saw a huge home. I frowned, wondering why we were at an abandoned house, but more because it reminded me of the Cullens.

Jacob stopped and spun around, smiling at me, "Isn't it something?" he asked.

My frown sank further, "It's.. a house, Jacob," i said slowly. My attempt to be polite made him roll his eyes, so I just stared at him, "What?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's not _just _a house, Bella, it's more than that," he told me sternly.

"Okay.."

"I built it."

My jaw fell to the floor and I stared at him, wide-eyed, "What, you b.. you built this house!?" I asked pointing at the large wooden building. It was painted dark brown and it looked rather old. Jacob simply nodded, so I found myself in awe, gawking at the house, "It's.. well it's beautiful and huge, how on earth..," I trailed off.

He smiled at me, "It wasn't just me, Bella, Quil and Embry too."

"Still... I can't believe three kids built a house."

"We aren't kids, Bella, we're teenagers," he defended himself, folding his arms across his chest, "Basically men, we grew up building stuff, we aren't babies," he looked hurt.

I stepped forwards, placing my hand on his cheek and smiling, "That's not what I meant, Jake," I told him softly, he sighed and averted his eyes away, "I meant, it's amazing and it's inexplainable," he smiled and grabbed my hand with his.

"Do you want to see inside?" he asked me, "There's no furniture, except a few chairs made out of wood, but it's our own little get-a-way."

I grinned and staired at the house, still taking it in, "More than anything right now."

"Good," he whispered, "Because I want to show it to you."


	6. Chapter 6 Quil

**Chapter Six.**

The house was creaky. Every step you took, you'd hear the sounds of your movements, you couldn't breath without a low creak escaping the floor. Jacob took my hand, though I tried to decline, and guided me up the wooden steps. In the first room, there were drawings everywhere, on everything. I couldn't help but smile, graffiti was definatly one of Jacob's strong points, on the main wall- there was a wolf. Under that wolf was the signature of Jacob Black.

"Wow," I breathed, looking around. It was everything three teenage boys would build.

The wood was all dark, yet it had this edgy feeling to it, while the 'furniture' was a bright colour, due to paint. The drawings were all done by the three and it ranged from their names, to wolves, to music notes, to weird things that I couldn't make out. It was all so.. bizarre. So, unbelievable. You'd have to stand inside to know how breathtaking it was.

"You like it?" Jacob asked me, shifting himself and standing infront of me. I simply nodded, "Good, nobody but the three of us ever stepped foot in here, you're the first," he waved his arms infront of me like I was royalty.

I laughed and grabbed his arms, stopping him, "Thanks for bringing me here, I feel honored, but.. won't your friends get mad?" I asked him, curious to what Quil and Embry would think of this situation.

Jacob merely shrugged and gestured with his free hand that he didn't care.

"Is this private?" I asked. I stepped away from him, tracing the big wolf with my fingers, hoping that I wouldn't get a splinter. It was a really good drawing and I felt stupid not knowing that Jake had such a talent.

He was behind me in seconds, gazing at his drawing, "Nah," he said simply, shaking his head, "Just a wolf- our ancestor's believed in these kinds of things," he was watching my fingers scrape against the head of the wolf, his eyes following every move.

My mind froze and I turned to face him, "Our?" I asked.

He nodded, "Quil and Embry's too."

"Oh," I laughed, nodding to inform him that I understood, "I see."

He grinned and shook his head at me. Probably questioning my intellegence. Two days without school actually matters.. clearly, "Jake?" I asked, thinking hard while I stared at his amazing living-room portrait.

"Hm?"

"Should I go to school tomorrow?" I asked him, glancing at him from the picture.

He sighed and shrugged, still staring forwards, his hands in his pockets, "Maybe."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Thanks for the help, Black," I muttered.

He let out a loud laugh and began to walk away from the painting. I didn't know what else to do, so I followed him, trying to keep up. Frankly, I was growing frusterated with his lack of conversation and his sudden need to leave me at odd moments. I followed his legs into a room, then stopped, it was fully furnished.

"JAK- whoah."

He turned and raised one eyebrow, amused by my shock.

The room had a small, blue, bed. Though, to normal people, it'd be an average sized bed, but to these enormous boys that I have grown to know- it looked way to miniature. Beside the bed, there was a small night table, full of books. Above it, tacked to the wall, were pictures.

Jacob was sitting on the bed when I came back to my senses, he was scanning the pictures, his face didn't hold the smile that it normally had, "Is this your room?" I asked, glancing over his head to the pictures, he was in some.

Finally, he turned to look at me, shaking his head, "No, it was Quil's- when he left home."

"Why'd he leave home?" I asked curiously, "And since when does Quil read?"

Jake smirked, "He doesn't. He took those from his dad, there his dad's favourites," he explained. By the look on my face, he could tell that I wasn't following. He sighed , getting up and walking towards me, "Have you ever met Quil's father?"

I shook my head.

"He didn't treat Quil very well when Quil was young," he told me carefully.

I grunted, "What, when he was like six?"

Jacob stared at me, his lips in a hard line, "We're not that much younger than you, Bella," his bitter tone made it visible to me that he wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Okay, i'm sorry."

"When Quil was twelve, his dad hit him," he told me, examining my reaction. I just stared at him, completely blank, "It scared Quil, it scared him to death, he ran- he came to see me and I couldn't give him a place to stay because my dad was sick. I suggested here, our tree fort,"

"We went to his house when his dad wasn't home. Quil's dad liked to drink and he was gone everyday from five o'clock until two in the morning. We grabbed a few blankets, a few pillows, some food and we left. It didn't take us very long to build a bed and Sam, a girl from our english class, her brother was moving out of town- so she offered a mattress,"

"We went a little crazy from there, building the dresser and than a bunch of chairs and couches. But he loved it here, more than any of us, he still does. I don't come out here that much, but I know that he does, sometimes he sleeps here.. like before."

I cut Jacob off before he could continue the story, "How long did he live here for?"

"A week," he told me, "Just a week. Until his dad got into an accident."

I sighed, glancing around, wondering how a twelve year old boy could live here with no electricity or company, "Did any of you ever stay here with him?" I asked, bending down to look at the pictures.

"None of us were brave enough."

I grinned at him. I could understand why none of the boys would be brave enough, at twelve years old, to spend a week in the woods. Hiding from their father, none-the-less. I found myself growing curious as to why Quil went back and why he was so close to his father now. But I didn't say anything, it all felt too personal. All together though, nobody would have found him here, nobody would have guessed that this is where Quil had run off to.

"Jake?" I asked, staring into his black eyes.

He waited for me to speak.

"Do you think... I could stay here?" I asked, feeling pink arise in my cheeks, I felt embarrassed asking.

His face scrunched up, like he had saw something discusting, "Why?" he asked.

I sighed, "I don't want anything to remind me about... Edward," I admitted quietly, "Here.. it'll only remind me of you."

A saw a small smile appear on his face, but quickly vanished when he understood what I was talking about, "Bella..," he warned, shaking his head slightly, "You can't live here.. alone, it's not a good place.. just trust me on that."

I stared at him, waiting for a reason.

He rolled his eyes, "There's too many people that wander around these woods. There are too many animals and no power what-so-ever, i'm not going to let you stay out here in the dark, you won't be able to do it," my eyes narrowed, wondering why he thought so little of me, "Bella, please, just listen. It's for your own good."

I grimaced, "Don't.. d-don't say that," I told him, my voice shaking. That made my mind spin in the direction of Edward, which made me hurt more than anyone would ever know, "P-Please Jake, just.. help me," my begs were extremely quiet.

Jacob was staring at me, wondering what to do, I felt my heart ache that pain that I hated, "How can I help you?" He asked quietly, "Tell me how. I'll do it," I reached forwards and he smiled weakly, taking my hand and pulling me into him. The warmest hug I'd ever recieved from Jacob Black and not just because of his body heat.

"Never leave me," I said quietly, though my voice was muffled by his shirt.

His heart beat kept at steady pace as I listened, he squeezed me gently, "You're going to change your mind when he comes back."

My eyes went wide and I pushed him off, glaring at him, "He's not coming back!" I yelled loudly.

He stared at me, shocked by my reaction, but he stood his ground and clenched his jaw, "He will."

"Stop!" I screamed, covering my ears and kneeling down, buring my head in my knees, "Stop!" I repeated.

Jacob was getting angry, "You know that he's in love with you Bella!" His voice boomed throughout the fort. I shook my head, "He's probably watching you right now, he'd never leave your side, get more information from him!" he was scaring me now, his face was turning red, "I'm trying to help you, but I know when he comes back, i'll just get pushed aside again!"

"S-STOP!"I shouted, balling my eyes out and rocking on the floor.

He grunted, throwing his arm to the side and sending all of Quil's father's books to the floor, causing me to jump, "Go to school Bella, just get on with it."

I heard him leave. Like I made him promise he wouldn't. I got up, running after him, wanting to apologize, but he was gone. My truck was still there so I understood that he left on foot. I wiped my eyes, shaking my head and climbing in, right now- I wished I had that stereo.


	7. Chapter 7 Charlie

**Hey readers!  
Well, thanks for the reviews, those who gave me some.  
I'm aware that this isn't the greatest story, so thank you for appreciating it.  
Though reviews that say 'Great chapter, update soon' are very, very , lame and bland,  
i'll accept them.  
Please, though, all I ask is for more detailed reviews,  
what you liked about the chapter and what you didn't,  
how you felt about Bella,  
how you liked what Edward said,  
anything,  
please don't leave me running dry on this,  
it suckss!!  
anyways,  
enjoy.**

"Bells?"

I glanced behind me, looking at Charlie who's feet were rested on the coffee table, he was watching tv like every other night. I sighed, wiping my moist eyes with my free hand, still holding the frying pan, "Yeah, Dad?" I called out to the kitchen, sniffling lightly.

Then, the noise stopped. The television had been silenced and Charlie was now getting up and walking towards me. I felt myself begin to panic. My heat was beating ten times faster than before and my palms were getting clamy. They were so sweaty that I actually felt myself gripping the handle to the pan tighter, in fear of dropping it, and sending the eggs to the floor.

The jig was up. I was caught. Charlie knew that I hadn't been to school in a week, he had too. There was no other reason for canceling his much needed couch time. None-the-less, he was standing firmly infront of me, his arms across his chest and one eyebrow raised slightly, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I answered. My eyes immediatly went to the eggs, inhaling the scent, "So, what do you want with your eggs, i'm already making some toast. Do you want OJ, milk, coffee or juice?" I offered, turning my body away from him, I was honestly afraid that he'd see through the act. I continued to jiggle the eggs in the pan, feeling his eyes on my back, I quickly walked to the fridge- pretending to scan its items.

Charlie sighed and placed the car catalouge on the table. Not a good sign.

"Bella," he said sternly.

I winced, still hidden behind the door. The cool air from the fridge made me feel a bit better.

"Mhmm?"

"What's wrong?"

I stood up straight again, looking my father directly in the eyes. For an instant, I felt like I was going to cry, tell him everything. Explain to him how Edward broke up with me and how Jacob hated me, grovel and beg to stay home from school for at least another week. Just in time to practice avoiding Edward's presence.

"Nothing, Dad, Honest," I concluded. My tears stung the back of my eyes, but I couldn't cry right now, not infront of Charlie.

Charlie merely rolled his eyes, "If you don't tell me, i'll call the Cullens and ask, Edward would never lie to me."

He would've had a point if Edward hadn't left me. Though, I knew, if it were in my best interests, Edward would keep any secrets I wanted him too- he would most likely let Charlie in on the details. But that's where Charlie thought wrong, Edward would just tell him that he broke my heart.

"Y- You shouldn't do that," My voice cracked in it's attempt to stay bold.

He raised an eyebrow again, "Why not?"

His presistance was irritating me. It might've just been because I was falling apart on the inside, but other than that, the whole 20 questions thing was tearing me at the seams. I did not want to explain the whole breaking up story again and especially not to my father.

I felt my heart drop and my sides ache. The pain in my chest began to throb and my body instinctivly flew forwards, sending me into a hunching position. I gasped, pulling my arms to my chest, like it would mend my heart back together. I tried to breathe, but it was all hitchy and sounded terrible. My eyes coated over so I couldn't bring myself to look my father in the eyes.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously, though now he was closer to me, his arms out- unsure of what to do.

I painfully stood tall again, my arms still infront of my heart, I forced a smile, "Edward and I broke up, Dad," I said in a weak whisper.

"Oh."

His eyes searched mine, waiting for a reason. Charlie had approved of Edward since day one, he liked Carlisle, his father. Therefore the whole family was a good one and a strong one. He was very correct on that point. They were the greatest family, the most loving family. They were everything that a person dreamed to find in somebody. They were home.

"D-dad, I r-really don't want to talk about it," I said. The shaking in my voice was reasurring for him not to ask questions. I turned back to the eggs, wiping my eyes and sniffling. I could feel my nose start to run and my eyes still burning, i simply ignored every fact. I ignored the ache, trying to seal it together without my shield. I ignored Charlie's worried eyes staring at me. I ignored the sizzling and popping of the eggs that were burning my skin.

Charlie finally cleared his throat, "I'm here when you need me, Bella, I'll always be."

"Yeah, Thanks."

I heard footsteps, but then they stopped, "Oh and.. coffee please."

SASASASASASASA

The next morning, I pretended to get ready again, like every other day. Charlie hadn't cracked my scheme like I thought he had, he was still completely clueless, which was great. Now, I had time to sit around and sulk, like every other day. It was the same routine, every day, pretend to get ready, wait for Charlie to leave, then go back to bed and cry. It hurt.. a lot. It hurt more than anything i've ever experianced.

Then there was Jacob.

He was my friend. He was hoenst and he clearly found no need to lie to me. I should've just accepted his words, they were the truth anyhow. If Edward did come back, I would've been too involved with the love of my life, and forgotten about the boy from the reserve down the road. He was right and I couldn't admitt to it. But the thing that got me the most was how he told me to go back to school, to get it over with. If only he loved somebody like I love Edward.. then he would know.

I glanced out the window and saw the cruiser was gone early. I sighed, pulling my hair down, crawling back into bed. My legs were aching.. just like my chest. I hadn't gotten any excersise in the last couple of days, yet it hurt to move. I felt myself growing more and more awake. This was opposite of the affect that I wanted.

Glancing out my window, I didn't see what I wanted. Instead of a shiny volvo, there was a driveway.

I just wanted the old days back.

You know, when Edward actually loved me,

and when I actually thought I was a good enough person to be loved.


	8. Chapter 8 Barkley

**Hey guys,  
As requested, I wrote a longer chapter,  
I'm excited for where this is going,  
i'm sorry if you dislike it-  
anywho,  
this is not a filler chapter- it's sort of a breakthrough,  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW,  
pleaseeee!!  
Also go on my profile, i'm up for some award, and vote for me please!!**

-Angel.

By the afternoon, my patience was wearing thin, it was nerely noon and I felt as if it had been a day or two. The time was ticking too slowly and I knew why now, I was bored and very lonely. My heart would thump slowly, leaving me unable to try and count the beats, it just made me slip further into depression. I shouldn't have a heart, I should be forever frozen.. like Edward.

I paced around the house too many times. I had watched so much tv, that the same episodes were replaying again, for the second time that day. I had eaten so much food that my legs felt like elephant trunks and my head was spinning with too many thoughts to control it.

I sighed, pulling the curtain to the front window back, seeing it raining. It took me a while to realize what my mind was telling me to do. I was going to have to go to school. I felt my heart drop to my feet when that thought flashed through my eyes, but my mind was wheeling to do it. The frumpiness of my previous days was making me tell myself that I had to do it, I had to get through this and i'd have to do it on my own. I was up in my room before I realized that my feet had taken control of my body.

I packed my books and the other items that I had grabbed into my bag. I took everything I thought i'd need to survive today. Lots of water, music and my house keys, incase I needed to break out of there again. I grabbed a comfy black sweater and black sweatpants- not caring to look good. I dragged a brush through my ratsnest of hair and exited my room without applying any make-up. Who did I have to look good for?

My truck was rumbing when I started it up. Truely, I felt bad, the poor thing needed to be driven around every once in a while. Me, being selfish, had left it stranded in the driveway for the past week. As it came to life, I pulled out, turning on my windshield wipers and started on my way to school. I passed the corner store and saw the big closed sign on the front. That wasn't unusual, I'm pretty sure that the owner cares more about drinking than running their store. My mind was trying to keep itself occupied. To keep itself off of the the person who I was fearing to see.

It was too short of a ride. I was in the parking lot withen minutes, I spotted the silver volvo instantly. It was shining, despite the rain slamming against it's windshield and paint. The other cars looked extremely dull next to it. Just like every other person looked completely dull next to Edward. How _I _must look next to Edward. The thought embarrassed me.

I held my breath, gripping onto my bag and staring straight ahead, I wondered if Alice told him that I was on my way. The courage was weakly in my system. The feeling overpowering any other feeling was weakness, weakness and utter fear. I didn't want to topple over when I passed him. I didn't want to clutch my chest when his beautiful eyes saw me. I didn't want to run anymore. That thought made me throw my door open and slam it shut.

I rushed into the school quickly, dodging the rain. It was just after lunch, so I knew that I had biology, I knew that this was not just a coincedence. I guess my heart has wanted me to come to school this whole time, wanted me to sit in biology next to him, it wanted me to watch him. Just like me, it wanted to know what he was feeling, if he even cared.

I swung the door open to the classroom and everybody's head whipped around to see me. The teacher glared, but pointed to my seat, he was sitting there. I froze for a minute, seeing him definatly re-opened that wound. I saw Mike Newton smiling at me. I didn't bother giving him the time of day, my heart was pounding in an odd rhythm as I took a seat. My eyes stared directly at the blackboard for the first five minutes, just as the teacher got back to explaining something. Finally, thought, I stole a glance at the beautiful man who sat next to me.

He was staring directly at me, his eyes tight.

I sighed, feeling my heart shatter, then he tore his eyes away.

That pain ached again and I grabbed my chest, trying to shield it inside. I knew what came after the hurt.. the tears. I couldn't do that now, not infront of my classmates, not infront of Edward. So, to distract myself, I began chewing my bottom lip. Though I knew that this stabbing feeling wouldn't just dissapear with the hurting of my lip being nibbled to shreads, I thought maybe it would help me think about something else.

Guess what?

It didn't.

I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, he was arched away, like the first day I met him. It was unfarmilliar though, like he was discusted. I heard myself hiccup. If it hadn't been so loud, I wouldn't have even noticed. But a few kids in the class did, especially Mike, who turned around and gave me a weird, sloppy smile.

I heard Edward shift in his seat.

My heart couldn't handle the silence. I thought about writing him a note, telling him to talk to me, though I knew that he would ignore it. Why did he even stay in this class? He didn't want to see me anymore, why didn't the Cullens just get up and leave? It had been so easy in the past, if something had changed, why were they still here? I hated not having a story.. I hated being on the other side of things.

"Edward," I whispered under my breath.

I had said it sub-conciously. Un-aware that I was going to say it aloud.

His head cocked to the side and he looked at me. I looked back. I found myself mezmorized again by his eyes. But then he raised his hand straight in the air, his eyes still locked on mine, like he was about to vomit.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" The teacher said loudly.

"May I be excused, Sir, I'm not feeling that great."

I shook my head mechanically, begging and pleading for him to stay. If I couldn't have him, kiss him, love him, why couldn't he at least sit with me and make me feel like he was still here in some way. It didn't matter now, because the teacher excused him, and Edward darted out of the room.

My sides ached and my heart throbbed.

Mike Newton, however, grinned like he had won some sort of game.

**SASASAASASASASASA**

I walked into the Cafeteria. I didn't know where to sit. I didn't really have friends anymore, I had left them high and dry the last couple of days. I held my tray protectivly as I stared at the table full of familliar faces. Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela. I was completely thankful when Angela looked up and met my eyes with a surprised look, then waved me over, saving me from sitting alone and attempting not to cry.

I sat next to her and Jessica. Jessica didn't even look at me, infact, she turned her body away from me. I really couldn't blame her, if my so called 'best-friend' didn't bother to tell me that she and her boyfriend had broken up and that's why she'd been so a-wall lately, I wouldn't been so pleased either. Angela however, offered a sympathetic smile, I forced one back.

"Sorry i'm late!"

I looked up, glancing at where the voice came from, a blonde girl stood infront of me. I raised an eyebrow. It was Barkley.. they had befriended the new girl. Thanks, Mike, always keeping your promises, right? I sighed, looking back at my food and suddenly wanting to scarf it all down.. for comfort or something. Barkley sat across from me, smiling a bit too large, I merely grunted and shoved a fry down my throat.

"Hey, Barks, where were you?" Jessica said. She seemed far too happy to see her, perhaps Jessica was so angry with me that she believed I would get jealous by her sudden affection towards the new girl.

Barkley sighed and pushed her tangled bangs away from her pretty eyes. I glanced at her tray, she had the exact same lunch that I did. Fries, a juice, pudding and a small bag of chips. Hmm, I guess neither of us liked to eat healthy.

"I had to stop by the office," She told Jessica. Though, her voice was so loud, I'm sure the whole school could hear her. Her black, thin rimmed glasses, were gleaming under the lights in the cafeteria. I've never met anybody who could look that radiant at school, under these lights, with tangles hair, "I'm meeting with my guidance conselour, yadda, yadda," she explained, throwing a fry in her mouth.

Jessica nodded.

Then, Barkley's eyes stopped on mine, they had a sudden look of excitement boasting through them, "Who's this?" she asked, like I wasn't able to hear her.

I rolled my eyes, pressing my face into the palm of my hand, snatching another fry.

"This is Bella," Angela said politely, probably trying to cover up the rudeness I gave the new girl, "Bella Swan."

Barkley nodded, chewing quickly, "Hi Bella, are you new?"

I stopped eating and looked up slowly, giving her a weird look, "No, I am not new," I spat.

She frowned, slowly her chewing momentarily, looking at Angela for an explination.

"Bella's been at home.. she hasn't been feeling well."

Thank heavens for Angela. If it were Jessica, i'm sure she would've blurted out _his _name by now, that would hurt.

"Oh," Barkley said, smiling again, her chewing picking up speed, "Nobody's talked about you, that's why I asked."

I narrowed my eyes, staring at her. For looking nervous, innocent and like a complete perfect child, this girl was surely a bitch. She was a snob, like the second Jessica or something, she was the girl that nobody liked. But, by the look on Mike's face, everybody liked her.

"Excuse me," I muttered, getting up and leaving my lunch tray.

"Bella," Angela pleaded, watching me stand.

I shook my head, waving my hand and ignoring her. My sub-concious was telling me to leave.. maybe try again tomorrow. I threw the rest of my fries in the garbage and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike snatch my chips. I could care less. I felt my eyes averting to the table where the Cullen's sat.. the only ones there were Alice and Jasper and they were both staring directly at her... again.

"I should've stayed home," I muttered, grabbing my keys out of my pocket.


End file.
